


Mocking Bird and the Wolf

by EzmEmily



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happily Married, Honeymoon, Lets all agree that Sansa here is 18, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Petyr and Sansa are happily married, Petyr comes baring gifts, Petyr loves Sansa, Sansa loves Petyr, and up yours roose, some nudity, up your ramsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: SweetRobin had fallen ill, leaving his newly married Lord Protector to pick up the pieces. Forcing him to abandon his new bride in the Fingers. But he's on his way home. And he comes baring gifts
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlayneBaelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/gifts), [Hollyhobby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyhobby/gifts), [lyrawinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/gifts), [crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/gifts), [morai_thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/gifts).

Of all the times for the Lord of the Vale to have fallen ill, it had to be on the Lord Protectors honeymoon with his beautiful new bride that he had to leave at his family home. A gloomy towers surrounded by grey waters and gull stained rocks. No place for his Northern winter rose. Not after finally being happily married. Her first suitor was a vicious bastard who enjoyed beating her and whose mother enjoyed to torment and intimidate. Her marriage to the imp, Tyrian Lannister, luckily for him unconsummated but was a unhappy affair for both of them

But he had her now, what started out as a move to secure power, turned into a love match for them both. True he loved her mother, and did long after she married her Stark Lord

But now he loved her daughter, and would do so for the rest of his life. He killed and King for her and a blood relative who she saved him from, not only from being thrown out the Moon Door but from a awful marriage. And he would do it again. He would poison a thousand Kings and deify every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms if it meant she would be safe and by his side. 

Nothing gave him more pleasure than sending that Raven to Lord Bolton, calling off the marriage to his bastard son. Who if rumours where true was worse than the late King Joffery. He had nothing to fear form Roose, the snows has set in, in the North and he could not get an army though if he wanted to, and by some chance he did. Whilst he had the Vale and the highly skilled knights that fought for their ledge lord and lord protector plus the mountains and the Bloody Gate, he was untouchable, a million men could march on the Erie and a million men would have been repelled 

The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was being with his new bride. Sansa Stark. Touring the castles of the Vale laying in those many different beds all he could think of was her. Her pale porcelain skin, flaming red hair and her Tully blue eyes. He wanted her, he needed. Why did that stupid little boy have to fall ill. The Masters head will roll for this. If it were not for SweetRobin's shaking fit, he would be in the arms of his beautiful young bride, good luck one of the lords stepped in for him. He could go to home and engage in more pleasurable activity's with his little bird 

He was not far from his home in the Fingers now, he hoped the gifts he had brought Sansa would slightly ease the displeasure of him leaving 

He was distracted from a slight whimpering coming from the basket covered in a blanket 

"Shhh, not long now" 

\------------------

"Sansa, Sansa, sweetling" Petyr called out in his lavishly decorated bedchamber "Sweetling, I've come home" 

He heard a sleepy groan coming from his large four poster bed, muffled by the thick velvet blue bed drapes that were wrapped the bed 

Petyr smirked and made his way over to the bed, parting the drapes he was met with a welcome sight. Sansa sleeping soundly, wrapped in furs and silk sheets. And from what he could tell. Completely naked. The sight of her pale body that was exposed to him and her ruby red hair spilling over the large, white pillow that she was partly hugging. The sight alone made him want to disrobe and slip into bed with her, and wake her by recreating their wedding night, she looked so pure and sweet, like an angel 

Petyr moved some of Sansa's fiery locks off her shoulder before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, smirking at the feeling of her impossibly soft skin on his lips 

"Sansa" Petyr whispered in her ear. Sansa let out a little moan as she rolled on to her back "Sansa. Wake up my love" 

Sansa's eyes fluttered. Petyr chuckled at her stubbornness to leave dreamland 

"Sansa. My love, it's me I've come home" Petyr said punctuating his words with a kiss on her forehead

Sansa's eyes fluttered open and he Tully blue eyes sparkled when she met the mossy green ones of her husband 

"Petyr" she said sleepily as she sat up, catching the sheets to cover her bare chest 

"Hello sweetling" Petyr said leaning in to softly kiss her lips 

Sansa sat forward in her spot in the bed and cupped Petyr's face pulling him into the bed and deeper into the kiss 

"You have no idea how happy I'm am to see you" Sansa said before placing kisses all over his jawline, witch greatly Petyr enjoyed his wife's affections 

"Oh I can tell" Petyr growled 

"I thought Robin was ill, and you were going to be gone a lot longer than this"

"He is my love, but another lord offered to step in and let me come back to my sweet wife. I greatly appreciate that, being newly married himself"

Sansa slipped into Petyr's lap "I must thank him then, he's saved me from more worry" 

"You worry about me sweetling" Petyr replied cockily, placing kisses on her bare shoulders 

"Yes I worry about you. I don't like the thought of you being alone with those lords. Most of them hate you. If it were not for the fact you are Lord Protector and the Lordling loves you. What would stop one of them for paying the guards at the door and stabbing you to death in your bed" 

"Like you said sweetling. Lord Robin loves me as if I was his birth father. If anything were to happen to me. I dread to think what would happen to them" Petyr said as he smirked darkly as he played with his young wife's crimson ringlets 

"Moon Door" Sansa said a matter of fact 

"Exactly my love. You need not worry about me. I know how to keep those Lords in line. And you dear sickly cousin will do anything I say. Now enough about this. How have you been in my absence? Have you found away to keep entertained?"

Sansa flopped on her back staring up at the canopy "I can understand why you have not been back here since you were a child. This place is ... barren, I reckon the Night's Watch have more fun at the Wall" 

Petyr chuckled at that. For it was true. The Fingers were nothing but sheep, shit and the only plant life was the hardest of weeds. He removed his boots and lay next to his fire goddess in their bed 

"Still. It is nice and quite. I have just been sitting by the fire reading and practising my sewing and embroidery"

"Make me anything sweetling?" Petyr teased 

"Yes I did in fact my dear husband" 

Petyr had no doubt what she made him would be tasteful and beautiful. His little wife had quite the talent that had only gotten better with the generous wedding gifts to his wife before their marriage. She had herself embroidered on her wedding dress the most exquisite silver Mockingbirds on the collar bone area and Direwolves on the shoulders. She looked like a ice maiden with a crown of fire. He would never forget it as long as he lived 

Sansa made a move to get out of bed and make a search for the gift to her husband, but Petyr pulled her back into his arms "Later sweetling. I have also brought some gifts" 

"Oh Petyr you didn't have to" 

"What kind of husband leaves his beautiful new wife alone on their honeymoon and comes back with nothing" 

"I did get something. The only thing I wanted. My husband home again" 

"I want to spoil you. It will make me feel less bad"

"When do you ever feel bad" Sansa giggled as she wrapped a fur throw over her perfect body to keep herself warm, hiding those oh so perfect breasts from Petyr's view 

Gods he loved her 

"Your right my love, but on the rare occasion that I do. It's only over you" 

Petyr got off their bed and walked out of the bedchamber and checked on the closed basket next to the large trunk that had Sansa's first set of gifts. He slowly pulled back the blanket that was over to block out any noises that might give the game away. Once he looked inside he smiled in satisfaction 

Good. Still asleep 

He lifted up the large trunk witch was not too heavy and walked back into their shared bedchamber, but the sight he saw on the bed nearly made him drop the trunk on the stone floor 

Sansa. His beautiful Sansa was sitting in the middle of their bed on her knees in Petyr's black silk dressing robe loosely tied around the waist. Again hiding her perky breasts from his hungry view. She looked like a true Queen, no Empress. No. Sansa was a goddess. His goddess. The way her porcelain skin and red hair contrasted with the black silk of his robe was mouthwatering. She looked like one of those beautiful mythical beings from those story books he read when he was still an innocent young boy. She was like a combination of a Merling, with long silky hair, and bright blue eyes and a princess with skin so soft and white it was like newly fallen snow 

God's he wanted to preserve the way she looked, not with memory but with paint. He wished there was someone to paint his bride right there and now. A portrait only for him, his eyes only 

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your dressing robe. I missed you when you left and the sent of you brought me comfort" Sansa said innocently

How in seven Hell's did she sound so innocent. Oh God's she's been sleeping in it. Petyr and normally composed individual who wore a mask to deceive those around him. Was now struggling to regain control not only over his mind but body too 

"Keep it. I'll get another, it looks so much better on you" 

"Oh I can tell" She smiled sweetly as she gestured to the semi now tented in his pants "My love you have had a long, tiring journey. Why don't you come to bed. I can look at my gifts in the morning"

"A few won't wait till morning sweetling" 

"Ok but at least take off your riding clothes"

Petyr playfully rolled his eyes and shrugged off his riding cloak letting it drop onto the floor. He picked up the chest and went to join his young bride on the bed 

Sansa grabbed a hold of his outer garment and pulled her husband onto the bed. She removed his copper belt that held his dagger and once his master of coin purse. It clattered onto the stone floor as she let it go. She then made frantic movements to remove the clasps that held his outer clothes together. Sansa let out a frustrated sigh as she finally got the clasps off and practically ripped off the fine cloth like she was an animal. The only thing Petyr Baelish was left in was his under garments. Sansa's eyes travelled hungrily over the small patch of skin and dark chest hair it revealed

Petyr's mind went back to their wedding night. He thought about how after he'd made love to his beautiful new bride for the first, she'd clung desperately to his chest panting and gasping, both their bodies slick with sweat, Petyr could not remember ever feeling such bliss in his life before Sansa. Being away from her all he could think about when he was not spinning his web of tricks and lies to the high lords, was her. Her body and naked skin against his, the way she ran her fingers though his chest hair as she cuddled up to him

"Sweetling. I'm home now, we have all the time we want" Petyr said taking Sansa's wrists to stop her from ripping his fine clothes 

"Sorry. I just missed you so much" she said pressing a soft kiss to his greying temple 


	2. Chapter 2

"I missed you too my sweet" Petyr said kissing Sansa softly on her lips 

Not braking eye contact Petyr removed the rest of his clothes, save for his under things and slipped into the warm furs and soft, silken sheets of his bed. He pulled the chest of Sansa's gifts closer to her on the bed and then moved behind her, placing feather soft kisses on her exposed shoulders and her neck 

Sansa leaned back into him and moaned, Petyr smirked wickedly into her skin, knowing that was her weak spot. It gave him pride that he could bring this red wolf in his bed to moan wantonly with just a few kisses 

"Petyr" Sansa groaned 

Petyr leaned forward and flicked up the locks on the chest. Sansa seemed to forget the growing need for her husband and flipped up the lid of the chest. She was smiling like a child on their name day. It delighted Baelish to hear his wife gasp at the gifts he brought her. To know he could make her happy again

"Oh Petyr. You outdid yourself. I have not seen such beautiful fabric like this since your wedding gifts to me" 

Sansa pulled out carefully exquisitely embroidered fabrics from Bravos, silks from Dorne and the finest furs from trappers up North 

"Petyr they are stunning" Sansa said holding up the materials on at a time to test how they looked. Petyr's instinct was right, she would look glorious with whatever she choose to make with what he provided her. 

"What do you think" said Sansa as she wrapped a rare albino fox pelt around her shoulders, fluttering her eyes at her husband 

"Exquisite my love, but you have not found all the materials" 

Sansa looked confused she had spent such time inspecting the fine fabrics that she knew well that she missed the ones that her husband was really proud of himself for getting 

Sansa's eyes looked like they would burst when she looked back into the chest. And with just as much care Sansa pulled out a rich deep purple fabric along with cloth of gold and silver. These were what Kings and Queens would wear and Baelish's Queen would too 

"God's Petyr, how did you get these?" 

Petyr tapped the side of his nose "Never you mind sweetling, I know people who owe me a few favours ...or several" 

Sansa folded the materials up carefully and crawled over to her husband, kissing him firmly "Thank you Petyr" 

"Not even the best yet my love" Petyr groaned out as his wife pressed kisses along his neck and chest. Petyr got up from his position on the bed and keeled in front of the chest and reached in a pulled out a medium sized jewellery box. All with Sansa peppering kisses along his exposed shoulders 

"Here my love, these were hard to find" Petyr said handing Sansa the box 

Sansa had expected to see new jewellery items for her, she had more than enough, especially before and after her wedding, the lords and ladies of the Vale trying to outdo one another with gifts to gain as much favour with the new lady wife of the Lord Protector. But after a while of searching Petyr found something of a more sentimental value that he knew his wife would cherish 

"God's" Sansa said sounding shocked "Petyr ...how?" 

Sansa carefully picked up one of her mothers trout pins, the sigil of her house, that she used to pin her out garments together. Sansa looked like she was about to cry, she had not seen these since she was a child, she had not seen anything that reminded her of her mother, her family in so long. She always had a fondness for them when she was young. 

"I found them when I was going though your Aunts things, they are not Lysa's, I remember when they were still girls, your mother before she married your father, gave your aunt a set of these before she left. I guess Lysa never cared much for the gesture and left them to collect dust in a box in the back of a bottom draw" 

Petyr watched as Sansa rubbed her thumb over the smooth metal pin

"But I must admit I was shocked when I found this" Petyr said as he picked up a ring out of the box 

"This ring was the only gift I gave to your mother when we were children. It was original my mothers, when she died it came to me. I thought it would look better with someone wearing it. So I gave it to your mother" 

Sansa sat down beside Petyr and continued to stroke the Tully pins in her hands, the feeling of the scales under the pads of her fingers bringing her comfort 

"Then one day I found your mother crying, I wanted to know what was wrong. She held me and said she somehow lost the ring I gave her, she would not stop crying and apologising for losing it. I forgave her, I could never be angry at her for anything. I believed it to be lost till I found it in Lysa's jewellery box. I opened it up and there it was. I amuse she stole it from Cat and kept it hidden. Lysa was always bitter and jealous about me and your mother. It's yours now sweetling. There is no other finger I would see it on" 

Sansa was at a loss for words. She let Petyr put on the ring, just above her wedding band. Petyr kissed Sansa's hand and then the turquoise stone

Sansa embraced her husband "I'll never take it off" 

\----------------------------------------

Sansa loved all of her gifts that her husband gave to her. There were a few other things in the chest too. Gold and silver thread, small crystals and pearls for embroidering purposes. She remembered Petyr had said to her that this was the first set of gifts her brought home for her. How in Seven Heavens could he top the garments fit for royalty, the return of her mothers pins and a ring that he gifted to her when they were children at Riverun 

Sansa carefully put back the items in the chest and she and Petyr lowered it to the floor at the foot of the bed. She would figure out what to do with them in the morning

Petyr then got up and left the bedroom again and then came back in. He was carrying a basket covered by a blanket. He put in gently put it on the bed and pushed it to Sansa 

"Go ahead" 

Sansa lifted off the blanket and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears came to her eyes 

Still sleeping inside were three wolf pups. One was white, one was a light grey with flecks of white and one was a dark grey, almost black. They were so small 

"When I was coming home I stayed with a lord and his men came into the hall where we were discussing business and bragging how they killed a she wolf and took her three small pups. The men wanted to give them to the kennel dogs to consume and the lord wanted them drowned, disposed of immediately. It was then I thought of the Dire Wolf that was cruelly taken from you, so I stepped in. I said I would take them, they are small but the kennel master told me as long as they are warm and well fed they should grow into healthy wolves" 

Sansa now had tears running down her cheeks she felt so overwhelmed

"I know they will never replace the one you lost, but if they can fill that part of your heart then I'm happy" 

Sansa covered the pups back up and got off the bed and walk over the roaring fire place and put the basket down at a safe distance. She lifted the blanket up to take one more look, she smiled warmly, tears still in her eyes. Sansa walked over and pulled Petyr into a crushing hug

"I don't know what to say. I love them. I love you. Thank you my love. Thank you so much" 

She pulled Petyr into a searing kiss. Petyr returned her kiss with much enthusiasm. He pushed her toward their bed. Sansa got onto bed first and slipped off her silk robe revealing her pale body. Petyr took a moment to look at his young bride in all her glory. Sansa pulled her husband onto the bed and then leaned back against the pillows and furs 

"Come to me my love" Sansa begged, extending her arm out for Petyr to take her hand

Petyr pulled the curtains around the bed closed. So the room was filled with the low gasps and moans of two lovers finally reunited 


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa was not sure what woke her up. She groaned and rolled over, but did not move far. She managed to wriggle in place and was welcomed by the sight of her husband sleeping peacefully next to her, one arm wrapped around her keeping her close 

It was not a dream. Her lover. Her husband had come home to her, she shuffled closer to him, reaching up to gently run her fingers though his tousled hair, messed up to their passionate acts last night

She no longer had to worry, he was home in their bed. She no longer had to worry about him being betrayed and killed and she seen as a prize wolf to be fought over for her name and inheritance. She would rather die as a widowed Lady Bealish than be sold off again 

Sansa pulled up the soft furs that lay draped on their bed, they had been tossed all over the place on the bed with their frantic love making 

She was about to curl up in the crook of Petyr's shoulder and drift back off to the realm of dreams. A place were she could still be with her family and her beloved Lady 

But she heard a sharp little squeak

Sansa lifted her head and listened

*Squeak* 

There it was again. She looked at Petyr to see if it had woken him. Still oblivious 

*Squeak* 

Was it mice? Sansa got out off her husbands embrace and searched carefully for her dressing gown in the messed up bed clothes, They had been very keen last night. Sansa grinned mentally to herself when she felt a slick substance coating her thighs

She found her black silk dressing gown originally belonging to her husband and slipped it on

She pulled back the heavy bed drapes. She could see from the window that it was very early, the sky was a deep blue, signaling that the sun was on the rise 

She got off the bed, looking back to see if her movements had woken Petyr

*Squeak* 

Sansa's padded over to the source of the sounds, the fire had since died out and the room of their bed chamber was still pretty dark. Sansa was still able to make out the object of the floor close to the stone fire place. Memories of her husbands gifts came back to her 

*Squeak, squeak* 

She turned the basket and removed the blankets covering it. She smiled when she saw her three, new wolf pups sleeping. Well two were. The white one, the smallest one was wriggling and squirming making that very sound that roused Sansa from her slumber 

"Shhh there, there little one" she spoke softly "Come here" 

Sansa scooped up the tiny pup in her hands, she was so small she could sit in a wine glass. Sansa got up and went back to bed. It was a challenge to get back in and not wake her husband or drop the pup. The pup had since she picked him up stopped making noise and snuggled into Sansa. She smiled, Lady did this when she wanted to be in Sansa's bed or for attention

Sansa lay down and put the pup beside her making a little nest in the covers and furs.

Sansa rubbed her ring finger down from his head down his back. The pup was drifting back to sleep. The poor little thing was the smallest of the three and was no doubt the runt of the little. Ghost her half brother's Direwolf was the runt. She could only imagine how big he was now. Jon said he was of the real North, White and red eyed, like a Werewood tree of her home. The little one sleeping by her side reminded her of him and Ghost 

"I suppose I should start thinking of names for you and your siblings" 


End file.
